


A New Day Dawn Is Breaking

by DocRoesgirl



Series: Ship or Die Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Parent Death, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRoesgirl/pseuds/DocRoesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean Winchester had a happy marriage of ten years. Their daughter Ellie was just three years old however when Dean was killed. It's been a few years since then and maybe Cas can finally try moving on.</p><p>This was written for a friend and fellow author UntamedCarebear. We made a challenge to make 15 fics for a list of ships we gave each other. My first one from her was Sassy. I do not ship them. I'm a Destiel girl myself. So hopefully you guys like this. (this was not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day Dawn Is Breaking

No one predicted the end to be peaceful. Death was never peaceful. It was a cataclysmic event that caused a sense of disorder as it struck. Watching the love of your life die before your eyes was never easy especially when you cannot stop it. Castiel learned the hard way that even love cannot conquer death. The day he lost Dean was such a time. It was the day of hell on earth.

Castiel Winchester had met his husband Dean not long after he had finished medical school. He was an intern hoping to become a trauma surgeon. He’d been stuck on ER duty overnight and reading a book while waiting for any action to come his way. That was when he saw the most gorgeous hazel-green eyes he’d laid his own on. Dean Winchester had come in with some scrapes and cuts from a bar fight.Turns out some idiot had tried to get too friendly with his sister Jo in the family bar. He’d told Castiel what happened. It had helped when Ellen his adoptive mother giving her own input.

It turned out that Dean only needed a few stitches for the gash on his forehead while the rest had been minor first aid treatments. Castiel finally gave him a discharge form. When he’d gotten it back however there had been an old receipt for some car parts with the words, “I saw you staring. If you want another chance at it then give me a call sometime.” Below the words was a phone number. Saving the number had been the best decision of his life. Dean had made his life better.

They’d been married ten long years when it happened. Their daughter Ellie was only three. Cas had left her with Jo and her husband Balthazar to watch for the day. Dean was working the early shift at the garage and opening it up for Bobby. Sam had left a message on the phone that he would be back in town as soon as he could manage with traffic. After finishing his law degree at Stanford he had taken a job with a firm a few hours away. He was heading in for Bobby’s birthday. Bobby and Ellen had adopted the brothers when their parents had died while they were young. Jo had been an unexpected surprise for the couple when Ellen who had been told she would never have kids had gotten pregnant. Now they were all grown up and life was peaceful.

That was until Castiel got beeped to head down to the ambulance heading there. A guy had been shot when an armed robber had tried to evade the police by hiding in a car garage. Hearing the story from the paramedics as they arrived, his heart stopped as his mind prayed that it wasn’t Bobby’s garage. His fears were confirmed when the body pulled from the ambulance was none other than his husband. Dean was covered in his own blood barely conscious. He caught Cas’ gaze however and cried out for him. Tears falling down his cheeks his colleague shouted for him to move out of the way or help them rush him into the hospital.

He’d been told he would not be allowed to help on his own husband. He could only observe as his fellow surgeons lost him on the trauma table. That had been the day Dean Winchester’s life had ended and Castiel’s worst memory. Life was no longer worth living.Then the questions came along. Ellie asked when daddy would be home. Those were the worst parts of the whole thing. He could not tell her that her daddy would never be coming home ever again.

A few years passed and things slowly returned to their typical pace. Castiel woke every morning alone in his and Dean’s bed. He’d look over at the night stand where a picture sat framed for him to stare at. It was taken by Jo on Ellie’s first Christmas. Dean had been sitting on the floor in front of the couch while Cas sat in his lap. Both were laughing at some joke Ash had told while Ellie being the only one to notice the camera stared at Jo wide eyed. The memories still hurt but Cas dealt with it. Tonight he had the night off for once. It was his and Dean’s anniversary. He would spend it alone as usual. Ellie was spending the night with her aunt. He could still hear a pregnant Jo’s words clear as day saying, “Castiel Novak Winchester. I was not the surrogate mother for you and my brother to only have you send her to me when you should be spending this day together.”

Balthazar had given him a sympathetic look as he tried to calm his wife down and let Cas escape the scolding that would be coming soon should he stay. Distracting her with Ellie he shooed away Cas. Castiel left the house of his sister in-law in a hurry. An angry Jo was one thing but add in pregnancy hormones then it was like tiptoeing around a minefield of a blonde woman’s emotions. Best to not make her even more mad.

Every year was the same for Castiel. He would pick up a pie from Dean’s favorite bakery, buy a case of his favorite beer and prepare it as he would have had Dean been there with him .He had a slice of pie cut for Dean that he placed on a paper plate covered with saran wrap. Driving to the cemetery he would sit and talk to Dean about life saying the pie was for him. He’d make a joke about how dean would think it was a waste of good pie to just sit it there in front of his grave but deep in his heart it was the closest thing he could do for the man he loved while he was dead. It was their anniversary and he would remember it. They would have been celebrating thirteen years married that day. It hurt but it was becoming easier.

As Cas arrived home late that afternoon he saw something not expected. Sam’s car was in the driveway. Pulling in beside it he carefully made his way to the front door. Opening it he walked in trying not to make much sound. Walking into the kitchen he saw Sam sitting at the table where he had left the pie and beer. The beer was not there. It was probably in the fridge chilling. Two solitary ones however stood on either side of the pie next to a fork a piece. Sam looked up at him and smiled saying, “No one has to be alone on their anniversary. Especially you.”

A grateful smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he sat down across from him. Grabbing the beer on his side of the table he took the cap off slowly before raising it up saying, “To Dean wherever he is now. He better hope to be in heaven or I’m gonna I’m gonna kiss his ass and drag him out of hell myself.” Sam snorted at that and for once Cas was glad not to be alone for that night. Better than being by himself forced to remember every memory like jabs at his heart. Company made him forget if just for the night.

Cas ended up splitting the pie and beer with Sam while they watched some of Dean’s favorite films.Clint Eastwood on screen and a few beers later Cas looked over at Sam and smiled. He was doing his best Dean impression as he quoted the movie much like Dean had while Cas leaned against him. In that moment Cas made a move to do something he had never once considered in his life. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking or maybe it was the lonely heart in his chest crying for a chance at closeness.Looking up he let his hand reach over to the back of Sam’s neck and pulled him into a slow and hesitant kiss. Sam seemed to tense up at first but slowly kissed him back.

The kiss finally ended when Cas pulled away and whispered, “I’m sorry for that Sam. I should not have kissed you like that. Please… forgive me?” Castiel’s blue eyes met Sam’s green ones as they pleaded for a whisper of hope that Sam was not mad at him. He did not want the younger Winchester brother to push him away however. Guilt would eat him up for doing something so stupid. He opened his mouth to apologize once more but Sam surprised him. His lips met with Sam’s as the bigger man kissed him with more intent than the last one. Cas gave up fighting it as he felt Sam’s arms around his waist. All thought gone out the window.

His hands tugged slowly at Sam’s shirt getting a nod of permission to take off. Pulling it off he tossed it aside letting his hands explore the other man’s chest. He only pulled away to ask Sam, “Bedroom?” With a nod Sam said, “Take the lead Cas.” Castiel gave him a thankful grin before untangling himself from the younger man.Crawling off the couch he was followed by Sam. Leading the way up the stairs to the bedroom he paused briefly as he debated using the guest bedroom. No one but he and Dean had slept in their bed. Dean had made love to him in that room over and over again. Could he break that with Sam? It was his dead husband’s brother.

Sam seemed to catch onto his hesitation as he whispered, “We don’t have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable. I will understand completely if you can’t.” Castiel’s blue eyes flashed over at Sam. He shook his head and said carefully, “No I want this just needed a moment to take in what are about to do. I need this Sam. Please.” He saw Sam nod and that was all it took to decide that the master bedroom was where they were headed.

Once in the room he closed the door behind them. So far so good he thought. Setting down on the bed he motioned for Sam to join him. Kissing Sam was different then kissing Dean. Dean was a much more direct kisser knowing just how to make Cas melt into a puddle of happy goo. Sam was much more cautious. He seemed to not want to hurt the person he kissed. Gentle where Dean was intense. Sam provided a different dynamic and Cas was not exactly turned off from the approach. It definitely made things a change of pace which Cas thought was maybe just what he needed to get over Dean. It was just a brand new way of going about things.

Letting Sam’s hands slowly unbutton his shirt his lips found the man’s neck lazily pressing a kiss for each button undone. Being pressed against the bed he stared up at the warm green eyes watching him. His hands explored Sam’s chest before they slid to the man’s belt. Sam’s breath hitched before he gave him an approving nod. Carefully Cas undid it and the brunette’s jeans. Leaning up his lips caught Sam’s as he started to push his pants off. Sam caught the hint after Cas got to the point where he needed assistance and kicked them off.

Cas with a nod towards his own pants was soon freed from his own. No turning back now he thought. As Sam placed kisses on his chest he reached over to the nightstand where in the drawer it held the things they would need if they wanted to continue. Grabbing a condom and the lube he tossed them onto the bed. Sam looked him in the eye with a look that seemed to be asking if Cas was sure about it. Cas nodded. He had to push the barrier sometime and had found himself finally able to want to.

Cas had once said Dean was the only one who had ever made him want more in bed. Dean and he had been perfect. They had known just how to make each other want more and more. Lying there underneath Sam of all people he wondered if he would need to recount that statement. Sam’s lips kissing his collarbone softly as their bodies moved in a relaxed rhythm. Cas’s right hand tangled in Sam’s hair gripping it tighter as he finally came with a soft moan. Sam eventually followed suit and once he pulled out of Cas the man found himself in the younger man’s arms.

Sighing contentedly Cas murmured, “That was just what I needed. Thank you Sam.” He heard a mumbled welcome as Sam kissed his shoulder. The two drifted off into sleep cuddled close. It was in his dreams that Cas was confronted by Dean. Cas looked at his feet in shame. He could not meet Dean’s eyes thinking his husband was mad at him. His husband’s words however broke the silence saying, “I’m happy for you Cas.” Looking up at Dean suddenly Cas was confused. Why would Dean be happy his husband had slept with his baby brother?

Dean seemed to guess why Cas was so hesitant when he said softly, “I love you Cas and I want you happy. Ellie needs you. She needs a father able to move on from my death. If Sam makes you happy then I say go for it. I know I always joked about no chick flick moments but I can’t see you tear yourself apart like this. I’d rather be able to look down and see you happy with him then miserable and alone. Remember that I love you. Just please don’t dwell on me not being there anymore. I love you Castiel. Take care of our daughter for me.”

With that the dream faded and Cas awoke to the sight of the morning sun seeping in from the windows.He was still cuddled up to a lightly snoring Sam. Maybe Dean was right. He could not dwell on his dead husband forever. He needed to be there for Ellie and everyone else. At last he felt comfort knowing that maybe just maybe he could move on. Sam was a stepping stone into the future and he was ready to greet it with open arms.


End file.
